1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescopic bicycle seat posts and more particularly pertains to a new telescopic bicycle seat post system for permitting raising and lowering of a bicycle seat post over a wide range of lengths to adjust the overall height of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle frames typically include seat tubes for receiving a lower end of a seat post on which a seat is mounted. The extension of the seat post out of the seat tube is almost always adjustable, with a variable portion of the seat post being situated in the seat tube of the frame. Typically, the seat post has been adjusted once for the primary rider of the bicycle, and rarely, if ever, adjusted after that initial adjustment. The seat tube of the bicycle frame has extended downwardly to the crank housing, and thus the seat tube has heretofore typically provided enough interior length to accept a seat post of sufficient length to provide acceptable adjustment of the distance between the seat and the top opening of the seat tube of the frame.
Various seat post devices have been developed for supporting the seat, including the known prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,555; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,856; U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,387; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,174; U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,504; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,783. These devices include various telescopic structures with locking means for locking the seat post at two or more discrete seat post extension positions, and suspension systems integrated into the seat post assembly.
Recent developments in the art have changed the seat adjustment needs of the bicycle user and the structure of the seat tube of the bicycle frame. Many bicycle riders now find it necessary to frequently switch between at least two seat height positions for various types of bicycle riding, such as, for example, for technical riding (which generally requires a relatively lower seat height adjustment) and normal riding (which generally requires a relatively higher seat height adjustment). Thus, easy and quick seat height adjustment on a frequent basis has become a concern for many bicycle riders. Further, recently developed bicycle frame designs often incorporate a suspension for the rear wheel of the bicycle. Many of these frame designs significantly shorten the length of the seat tube of the bicycle frame to accommodate the suspension system. As a result, only much shorter seat post lengths may be accommodated in the seat tube, which is especially a problem if the seat needs to be adjusted to a relatively lower height with respect to the frame.
What has been lacking in the art is a relatively compact, lightweight, and easy to adjust seat post assembly that meets the requirements of recently-evolving riding styles and bicycle frame styles, while avoiding the complexity of some of the solutions heretofore proposed by the art.